


Low

by jolly_ranchers_girl



Series: Panlie Week 2018 [2]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panlie Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_ranchers_girl/pseuds/jolly_ranchers_girl
Summary: On most days Charlie was a bundle of positive energy.But on some days Charlie was quiet and distant.





	Low

On most days Charlie was a bundle of positive energy. He would have a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Panda loved those days. His husband’s excitement was always contagious and made his day better -even on the bad days when he just wanted to be alone.

But on some days Charlie was quiet and distant. Those days he wasn’t his bright self. It was like someone took the bigfoot and put a black and white filter, deleting any of the color he had the previous day. Panda disliked -no, hated- these days. It hurt seeing the love of his life like that and not being able to help.

At least he couldn’t fully help. All he could really do was curl up against Charlie’s side with a cartoon of ice cream and two spoons.

To Charlie, that was enough.


End file.
